


3am in the Rose Garden

by aspirateurkilleuse



Series: In this White House [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The West Wing AU, White house staffers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White house chief of staff Harvey Specter is working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am in the Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a small fic part of a bigger series.

Harvey was pacing the west colonnade of the White House. It was late, even President Pearson was in bed but he had to stay up. He could be called in any minute to the situation room to see the plan the joint chief had prepared for a response for the bombing of the US embassy in Cairo. And if he approuved the plan and thought it good enough, he would even have to wake up the President. He stopped a moment his pacing to look at the darkened rose garden and the Washington monument you could see from afar. He really worked in the best place in the world and felt so lucky that Pearson had picked him as her campaign manager and then as her chief of staff. He took a moment to relax before going back inside and maybe lie down on the couch, in his office

"Hey..."

A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled widely at the person that dared bother him.

"Mike... I thought I was the only one here.  
-No, I stayed. I had to work on that speech the President will give to the UN, answered the young man. Katrina went home to get a longer nap, I stayed. She will be up tomorrow night.  
-How is the UN speech going then?  
-It's going well. State department language being a pain in the ass to work with.  
-Isn't always?  
-Yes, but this is worst than the State of Union or the Inauguration speech.... What are you still doing here?  
-Working on Cairo. I might have to wake up the President soon."

Harvey saw Mike around to see if they were really alone. The press was home and no staffer seemed to be around. He kissed softly Harvey on the lips, his hands holding him by the waist. Harvey let him do, closing his eyes. The kiss was more than welcome after the day he had and he couldn't help himself to sight when he felt Mike's lips going away.

"I missed you these last days, whispered the younger man.  
-I missed you to. I am sorry I had to work on our birthday, apologized Harvey.  
-It's fine. Don't worry.  
-I will make it up to you, promised Harvey before kissing his lover."

They were still in each others arms when he heared a loud cough, too loud to be natural. Harvey looked toward the entrance of the West Wing to see a familiar man in uniform. He was there to take him to the situation room.The chief of staff nodded to him, to awknowledge his presence before turning back to Mike.

"I have to go. You should go back to work too.  
-I will soon. Just go."

Harvey kissed Mike quickly a last time before heading back inside and getting back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention it but Mike is the deputy communication director. Katrina is the Communication director. I have a role for everybody in this little AU and I will reveal them as I write more fics for it.


End file.
